robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Mayhem (fake)
Remember that this creepypasta is fake! 3/18/17 Its a scary day for me. A friend of mine has just put 100 Robux on my account, I thought about not playing today, yet here I am. I open up a tab for roblox, and log in. What was surprising was that only 1 player was in each game, and my BC was removed even though it hadn't expired. I started playing Murder Mystery and I see that it has 3 players. I joined the game to see who is there. Hour 1 I start playing as the game loads, I see that there is nobody even though there are supposed to be 3 players. A player suddenly joins, and he sends me a friend request. I decline, as I friend only people I know. Right after I press decline, my screen turns red. It reverts back, so I shrug it off as a joke. When I logged out, I heard a Roblox death noise. I was confused so I checked my home screen to check my BC. When I got there, it said 'Well, well, prying eyes will always die in green text over my name. Then, the Roblox death noise starts playing again except this time it is louder than my computer can handle. As I start to put my hand over my ears, I open my eyes to see if anything has happened. Hour 2 I see that everything is normal. I played Murder Mystery again, and suddenly I recognize that user from before is back. He said,"did you get my ΜESSAGE?", I immediately think, 'Oh no... he must be hacker.' Those types of special characters aren't allowed in roblox. Suddenly, my character got killed and then it respawned. "DID YOU GET IT?" He said. I quickly replied yes. He then came closer to my and my character turned black. I then closed the game. Hour 3 Day 1 I logged in and started playing. My friend has given me the 100 robux he offered so I got to the catalog to buy snake eyes. When I did, a picture of roblox appeared. It said that I will be banned. Again, I shrug it off and see that the same user from yesterday is in the corner. As I press cancel, my computer starts to shut down. I handed my pc for repairing. Hour 4 Day 2 Strange things we're happening. My windows broke without a sound. My coffee was gone even though it was full. My lover and parents kicked me out and left me to die. 'What shall I do? Wait! What if this is related to that user?' I thought. Right after that, the same user appeared - except everybody is him. They all said together, "Didn't believe me, did you?". As I opened my mouth to say the 'brave' response I had, but then several knives striked me and pin me to the wall. As a figure appears, my consciousness slips and I fall until i didn't feel my body, i then knew i was dead. ???? ? ??? ? I woke up, yet I retain all my memories. If I am dead, is this heaven? When I look around though, it looks like Murder Mystery. I send a friend request to a look-alike noob. He rejects. We both die. (Edited by iiCokkieMonstaii for spelling and grammar mistakes.)